Talk:Armor of Earth
Out of curiousity... http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Armor_Of_Earth&redirect=no why? o_O I could get Armour of Earth redirected to Armor of Earth, but why redirect Armor of Earth back to itself? Merengue 23:26, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :Article titles are case sensitive. --Fyren 23:44, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, I knew that, but I'd thought I'd typed it correctly. Darn 1 AM wiki visits. >< Merengue 16:02, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Moving Faster? At 22 Earth, you move -2% slower, e.g. 2% faster. Is it possible to get your skill level up that high, and what would happen if you did?--Nog64 23:06, 5 January 2007 (CST) :You can't get more than 20 earth, at least right now. --Fyren 01:51, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::That's what I thought, but I still wonder what would happen. Perhaps I'll ask Gaile ;)--Nog64 11:59, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::I still wonder how do you get your Earth Magic to 21.-IcyShaker 09:40, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::12(attributes) +1(Earth hat) +3(Superior Earth) +2(Glyph of Elemental Power) +1(Master of My Domain) +1(Disciple of Earth) +1(Lunar Blessing) = 21 Shido 10:06, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::::Someone try this, please. I used all my fortunes :(--Nog64Talk 14:44, 25 February 2007 (CST) Damn, still not enough. ::::: you can get 22 with a golden egg too Wait,someone wanna tell me how -2% movement speed equals +2% movement speed?That's just confusing.... : A 2% penalty means 2% slower, so a penalty of -2% would mean -2% slower or 2% faster.--:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 13:24, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Profession changers Any particular reason this was removed? If you've tried and it's incorrect, say so. --Fyren 14:39, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Any reason the Profession changer is there? Don't get the point, it shouldn't be on this page. - Cracko 14:41, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::Because when you change to a profession for the first time, you're given skills. --Fyren 14:58, 25 February 2007 (CST) Eggs 12(attributes) +1(Earth hat) +3(Superior Earth) +2(Glyph of Elemental Power) +1(Master of My Domain) +1(Disciple of Earth) +1(Lunar Blessing) +1(Golden Egg) = 22 PM me in game if you have a lunar blessing available to test this to see if it gives -2% (a.k.a. +2%) speed boost =D. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 17:08, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Now with EN consumables I think there is also one for a +1 on attributes, so you can get in theory 23? floWenoL 21:32, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Just logged in to check, so lets see: 12(attributes) +1(Earth hat) +3(Superior Earth) +2(Glyph of Elemental Power) +1(Master of My Domain) +1(Disciple of Earth) +1(Grail of Might) +1(Golden Egg) +1(Candy Corn) +1(Lunar Blessing) = 24 so maybe its even more than -2% ? floWenoL 21:44, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::+1 Earth Skills/20% item too? Xira Arien 16:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ya, that's the "Master of My Domain" inscription. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:41, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't forget Elemental Lord--Toroxus 02:03, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Don't forget the cap is 20 base. Only +1/20% can boost above that. --- -- (s)talkpage 02:11, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::There's an attribute cap? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:56, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::: I was on the stacking page and yes, it stacks at 20, you can get to 21 with the +1/20% and maybe if there is weapon and offhand with it you can get 22 (with lots of tries) (Talk to me) 17:07, 17 August 2008 (UTC)